


Let me take care of you

by Guikat



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guikat/pseuds/Guikat
Summary: "He's such a kind man. It's the trait I love most in him."
Relationships: Asbel Lhant/Richard Windor
Kudos: 12





	1. Illustration full colors




	2. Linework




End file.
